Game shears are well known in the art. Typically, game shears mimic standard scissors in design and prior art shears simply increased the size of the handles and blades in an attempt to accommodate the stresses encountered when processing game after harvest (i.e., “field dressing”). However, prior art game shears did not provide enough leverage to safely cut through bone or other anatomical structures inside of the game being processed and required that the operator place his or her hands inside of the animal's body cavity to operate the shears. Due to the limitations of prior art shears, some hunters resort to using large knives or even saws or hatchets to field dress animals. Knives and saws suffer from the same limitations as the prior art shears and are generally unsafe as well. Accordingly, there is a need for game shears that allow sufficient leverage to be applied to the cutting blade to cut through the hone and other anatomical structures of game animals, such as deer, and that allow the operator to keep his or her hands outside of the body cavity during processing. Such game shears are disclosed herein.